Hetalia Spankings!
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: These are the Hetalia spankigs that are genarlly requests I filled out. If you faved the individual ones then plese favorite this one as it has all of them on it. This will contain spankings, just saying! Does not contain Naughty Colony.
1. Romano and Ludwig

Romano learns his lesson.

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Caution! This story contains spanking of a young man. If you don't like, please press the back button.

Super quick! I decided that i was going to combine my APH stories into one big story. So if you Favorited my other APH stories EXCEPT Naughty Colony favorite and comment on this one! Thanks!

~HylianHeroine2

***************************HylianHeroine2*************************

I awoke at nine that morning with Feliciano sleeping next to me; I was used to it by now. According to him he had huge abandonment issues and was afraid that I would leave him in the middle of the night. Whatever made him feel better I guess. World War Two was now passed and the Axis and Allies got along quite well, well Ivan and Alfred still didn't like each other that much. But there was still one person that hated me, Romano Vargas.

The Italian was nothing like his brother, a fact I was glad for and yet I hated it. Every day he would purposely seek me out and challenge me to something stupid, the last time he challenged me he not only messed up on the grenade launching, much like his brother, but he had the gall to punch me when I ripped it from his mouth before it exploded. The least he could do was be a little thankful that I saved his sorry backside. I was always telling Antonio that he should rein his "little Italian" in at times. But Antonio would always tell me the same story.

"He's just too precious! Besides he doesn't mean it, he's just all bark no bite at all."

Yeah right Romano was anything but precious.

But back to bed, sitting up and stretching I felt my back pop in the most gracious way. Slicking back my hair and pulling on my white button up that I had laid out last night I slid out of bed, Feliciano always woke up a little later with cries of pasta wants.

"Pe~? Ludwig, is the pasta ready?" A moan came from the bed. I rolled my eyes, here we go.

Pulling on my black trousers and snapping the clasp I answered.

"No Feliciano, it is not." I said with a sigh. I really didn't feel like cooking today.

"Can we go out for breakfast?" He replied in a sweet tone.

I groaned, not only was he annoying but now he was cleaning out my wallet.

"No Feliciano, I have no money to play with this week." I said finally turning to him. I slapped my forehead; he was completely naked save for his red boxers.

"Italy, please get dressed then I may make you pasta." I said before turning again and leaving the room.

**************************HylianHeroine2***************************

My office was quiet for awhile save for the small beeps and music, Feliciano was playing with one of Kiku's latest inventions. I think he called it a Game boy, the little box played Feliciano's favorite games, Pokémon. What a silly title, Feliciano took to naming his Mightyena after me; Wonderful.

"Ve~ I just beat Flannery, and now I off to beat my dad!" He cheered suddenly making me jump slightly, not much mind you.

"That's wonderful, but can you please refrain from shouting?" I asked as nicely as I could.

Face dropping slightly Feliciano said. "Okay Ludwig."

Chuckling at Feliciano's expression I went back to work, until a certain someone burst in and interrupted the silence.

"Oi!" "Potato munches, where's Veneziano?" Romano yelled. His curl bouncing as he came in and slammed the door.

"Here I am Fratello." Feliciano said switching off his game and setting it on my coffee table.

"Good, let's go before German rubs off on you." He said making my blood spike to dangerous levels.

"Where are you two going?" I said calmly, my fingers digging into the desk.

"Lovino said he would take me out today!" "You don't mind do you Ludwig?" Feliciano said.

I calmed at his face, he made me feel so much better when I looked into his brown eyes. I ignored to snide look from Romano.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said picking my pen back up.

"Yay!" He yelled before grabbing his brother's sleeve and dragging him out the door.

I shook my head at his antics before returning to work.

*************************HylianHeroine2*****************************

At six that evening I sat in my living room reading my latest magazine when Feliciano and Romano came home. Barley turning my head I asked.

"How was your day?"

A hiccup was my only reply. I took a double take. A hiccup? Feliciano never drank enough to get drunk. Sniffing the air, I had the distinct smells of liquor and vomit invade my nostrils.

Jumping up and running over to Feliciano I saw that he had a colorful array of vomit on his chest and his brown eyes were glazed over in a drunken stupor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Romano scuffing his foot on my carpet.

"Romano Vargas!" "Did you have something to do with this?" I demanded the small Italian.

He flinched at my voice and looked away. "~M-may-be~"

"What was that?" I asked grabbing his arm with my free arm.

"Maybe?" He said again, a quaver in his voice and fear in his eyes.

My temper rose and I couldn't help but pull him closer, I smelled the liquor on him to.

"Romano you will go wait in my office as I put your brother to bed!" I commanded. A defiant look is all I got.

"No, you damn potato sucker, I will not." "I brought him home and now I am leaving!" He said yanking his arm away and walking to the door.

Grabbing him again, I tucked him under my arm and made my way down the hall to deposit a cussing and thrashing Romano in the room.

Locking the door to the office so the Italian couldn't escape, I went up stairs into Feliciano's bedroom and helped him into his pajamas and into bed when sleep over took him. Stroking his head a little, careful to avoid his curl I nuzzled him slightly.

"Don't worry Feliciano, I going to punish Romano for doing this to you." I said to the sleeping figure.

A hand grabbed my sleeve and a very sleepy reply came. "Not to hard nee~."

I gently shook his hand loose and said. "Okay, but only for you."

Quietly closing the door I walked back down stairs and stopped just outside my office door.

Nearly ripping my belt from my waist I unlocked the door to see the room in shambles and an irate Romano on the phone creaming in rapid Italian to another person.

In quick strides I pulled the phone away and pushed Romano onto the couch, I heard snippets of Spanish before clicking down the phone and facing the oldest Vargas. The defiant look had now left his face and was replaced with the look of fear; he was staring at the belt in my hand.

"_Good."_ I thought.

I paced back and forth in front of my desk, a whimper wrenching me from my thoughts.

As a German man I have seen many things; Families separated, war, terrible experiments that I whole heartily didn't approve of, and yes, even death of said families, children, women, men. But nothing seemed as terrible as the look I received from the oldest Vargas brother.

Romano had never looked so pitiful before, tears streaming down his face. For a second he looked like Feliciano. Calming myself down a little I sat next to him, placing the belt out of view.

"What's wrong Romano?" I asked.

Sniffing he replied. "Are you going to beat me?"

Taken aback at his sudden compliance I asked. What do you mean?

I mean he replied, Alfred said that you beat people with that belt.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he heard it from Alfred. Only he could blow something like a spanking out of proportion. He looked so much like Feliciano right now, I felt like I was about to punish him and not Romano.

Snapping back to reality I replied. "No, I'm not going to beat you."

"Then what's the belt for?" He asked, the defiant look coming back.

"I'm going to spank you." I said sighing and pulling him over my lap. He fit across my thighs just like his brother did; it was quite confusing to me.

"Hey!" He squealed out as I pulled his pants down slightly, just enough for his backside to peek out.

Taking the belt back in hand I brought it down in a light swish before a terrible CRACK was heard.

"Owww!" He yelped, I barley left any time for a recovery before bringing the belt back down again.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

I tightened my hold on him when he began squirming and bucking.

"Romano Lovino Vargas, you do not get your brother dunk and then assume that I will take care of your messes!" I shouted at him, his tears now falling onto the hard wood floor below.

He mumbled low broken Italian and through the sobs I understood that he was sorry enough to actually sound sincere.

After the last almighty CRACK I let him up, his curl now in a low droop and almost curving the opposite way. His face was red from crying and his tears left stained trails down the round cheeks.

Next he did the almost impossible, his arms snaked around my neck and he squeezed gently. I now understood how Antonio thought that Romano was precious.

I hugged him back, a bit reluctant at first, but I slowly lifted him up and took him upstairs to join his brother. Careful not to wake Feliciano, how he slept through the screams was beyond me. Laying him on the opposite side of Feliciano so their curls would not intertwine I brushed his hair and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Potato sucker." He called quietly.

I tensed but turned my head slightly to let him know I was listening.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said sounding remorseful. "But please don't tell Antonio about this."

I shook my head and replied; "I won't but be warned I won't hesitate to do this again."

With that I left the room to fix up my office.

*********************************HylianHeroine2*********************


	2. Arthur and Alfred

Stars and Stripes.

Based on a picture by ArkhamInsanity. 

Disclaimer and warning in first chapter.

**********************HylianHeroine2************************

I strolled slowly to the board room, so I was late, just another world meeting, right?

"Alfred!"

"_Well, it was a nice thought_." I thought as I turned to face my irate father.

"Alfred." Arthur scolded. "Why in the bloody hell are you late?" "Do you not care that your country's reputation is at stake… I didn't raise a lazy child!"

"_And he's off again_." I thought. "_This is why I split from the old man_."

"Well don't stand there looking knackered!" "We have to go!" Arthur said pulling my arm towards the door. "You blummin' nutter."

Allowing myself to be dragged by Arthur we burst through the doors.

"Ah how nice of the Hero to finally join us." Ludwig said at the head of the table. God sometimes I hated the German but he did come in handy sometimes, like when an Italian was hanging around driving you nuts.

"Sorry I was late guys." I apologized and took my seat next to Matthew, avoiding the glares I got from Arthur.

"Well, now that Alfred is here we can begin, no?" Francis said waving his usual rose around. Man he was useful when I became independent, but sometimes…..

"Yes, lets." Ludwig said and the meeting started.

I didn't really pay attention as the German man went on about the world's state. I had my own problems like what burger should I get today….maybe a Whopper.

Surveying the table I noticed the usual, Ivan frightening everyone that looked at him, Francis mumbling rapid French to Matthew, Heracles sleeping, the Italian brothers being complete opposites. They reminded me of a popular video game in my country. The Mario brothers…I wonder what would happen if I called them that. Probably wouldn't get it.

"Alfred?" Matthew snapped his fingers in front of me.

"What? Sorry, spaced out." I said. "What did you need?"

"I asked you what your opinion was on the BP oil spill." Ludwig said eyes clearly rolling at my inattentiveness. He should be used to it; not like Feliciano was the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree.

Clearing my throat I stood, "Well, my personal thought on it is that it's ruining my fishing industry and maybe Arthur should actually help clean it up." Glaring at Arthur I continued," It's not called British Petroleum for nothing."

"If you didn't have so many dman hurricanes, I would be out there!" Arthur bellowed hands slamming on the table. When I was a colony that hand would have made me flinch but not now.

"No, you just assume that since it's in my Gulf that I should be the one cleaning it!" I bellowed back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ludwig face palm.

"Bollocks!" Arthur said. "I have almost all my ships out there cleaning!"

"Well then, what about the others?" I challenged, it was fun to get on the man's nerves

"I don't have that many anymore, I'm not exactly minted anymore!" Arthur yelled again before storming out of the board room muttering "I need to blow a fag."

Everyone stared at me, like it was my fault.

I sat down again as Ludwig continued to bang his head on the table.

Arthur never did come back to the meeting. As I got ready to leave Ludwig held me back asking for a moment. After everyone left he spoke.

"Alfred, I know you think you're the hero and everything, and that's fine but you need to remember that Arthur is no longer the British Empire."

"I know, what's wrong with getting him riled up?" I asked.

"Well, let's put it this way, if you did that to me, you would have been over my lap getting the German belt." "And Feliciano can tell you it doesn't feel good." Ludwig said a stern look in his eyes.

I shivered remembering the times Arthur would give Matthew and I the same look right before a cane or slipper came down on our unprotected bottoms.

Ludwig smiled a little at my shivering; "I see that you're afraid of something other than horror movies."

"What!" "I'm not afraid of anything!" I shrieked. "I'm the hero and heroes are not afraid, they're brave!"

Ludwig smiled again, "Being brave doesn't mean you're unafraid it means you can conquer your fears and actually be the hero." Becoming stern again Ludwig continued. "Look all I'm saying is that though Arthur is no longer a great empire but you still need to treat him with a little respect."

"But I do!" I said. I so treated Arthur with respect.

"In a way yes you do," Ludwig said. "But you need to respect him not just as a country but as the person who raised you and loved you."

His words struck home to me, maybe he was right and I did need to treat Arthur more respect as my father. Ludwig pated my back before saying, "I promised Feliciano that I would get him pasta and I had better go."

"K' bye." I said still deep in my thoughts.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

I walked home when it started raining, sighing I continued walking. "Maybe this is an omen." I said to myself.

By the time I got home I soaking, taking my wet bomber jacket off and throwing it on the couch I sat down at the table.

"Life is unfair." I said to myself again, "Tony's off visiting his home planet, everyone at the world meetings thinks I'm a jerk, what else can go wrong?" I flipped on the TV only to hear the worst:

"_Welcome to the news on six"_

"_Our most recent story tonight is due to bad weather everyone is to stay in their homes and all shops will be closed."_

I bolted to the TV. "Please don't say burger joints too!" I whimpered to the man onscreen.

"_Including fast food places."_

"Noooooooo!" I screamed to the ceiling. I began to cry only for the most beautiful smell to finally invade my nostrils.

I swiftly turned around to see a bag of Burger king on my table. I ran to it, embracing the wonderful food, I noticed a note on it; I also recognized it was Arthurs handwriting.

"_Alfred,_

_We need to talk. _

_Not now though, later we will talk after the next world meeting._

_I got you this so you would not starve, knowing you won't cook anything for yourself. Eat up._

_Love,_

_Daddy"_

Now I officially felt like scum.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

It was a wonderful Sunday morning; I got up and check my email on my phone. The next date for a world meeting was in London, four days from now.

I woke up early the day of the meeting; I was going to prove to Arthur that I could respect him. I actually showered today, I had never noticed but I have blonde hair and not brown. Odd. After drying off and got dressed and quickly headed to the airport to head to England. A nice four hour flight….not. Arriving at the airport I met up with Matthew.

"Hey Mattie how are you!" I said embracing my brother.

"I'm good and glad you made it safely." Matthew replied barley above a whisper. Seriously, how does even talk like that? You wanna be recognized, you gotta speak up. Getting on the plane we chatted and joked, I had made cat-calls to the cute flight attendant causing her to blush and giggle.

"Brother, how do you attract so many girls?" Matthew said as the flight attendant gave me her number.

"I don't know; I just do." I said winking at her.

Matthew laughed as she blushed again and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek knocking Texas askew.

Matthew and I arrived at the meeting early as I planned, Even Arthur wasn't there yet, and he lived here. We sat down and chatted some more, when Matthew turned serious for a moment.

"Al, you should try to stay off of dad's bad side today, I heard from Francis that he was really angry today."

"I know," I said. "I'm going to try not to be cocky."

"For your sake Al, I hope you can." Matthew said, but he gave me a smile anyway. After everyone had arrived, with Arthur being last, very odd I might add we began the world meeting.

Ludwig spoke, "Now, to continue our business from last time, I want to talk about debts."

"Has anyone paid off their debts of war?"

I bit my tongue, I wanted to shout that Arthur was yet to pay me back, but I didn't as Matthew said he did look pissy.

Francis spoke up. "Well, you finally paid me off didn't you?"

Ludwig looked pained; like he was sorry he had to bring this up.

"Ja, I did so, world war one is officially over for me." Ludwig responded. "All those cuckoo clocks…."

I bit back a laugh, I knew how he felt. Arthur had an old grandfather cuckoo clock that drove me insane every time it hit the hour and half hour. I tuned out most of the meeting as it went on, but Arthur kept staring at me and it was very unnerving. Finally near the end as Kiku was explaining the logic behind his latest invention I spoke up.

"What is your problem old man?"

Arthur smiled in a creepy way; I knew he was expecting this, he planned this.

"My problem," Arthur said standing up. "is you my dear boy, and I'm sure you know how I deal with problems."

I flared with anger, screw holding my temper. I countered; a big mistake.

"What, you ignore it like the oil spill!"

Suddenly in a loud scrape of chairs I found myself gazing at the maroon carpet of the board room, my pants were at my knees and my striped boxers were slowly drawn down.

"Hey!" I squawked upset at the worried tone in my voice, "what are you doing?"

Feeling him shift I turned to see his hand raised high in the air.

"Dealing with my problem!" And as if in slow motion I watched in horror as his hand came down only for pain to shoot from my bottom up my spine.

"OW!" I cried out as another landed.

I saw Matthew look worried and from my position I knew everyone was up, watching the show.

SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK

Arthur left no area uncovered as he thoroughly toasted my buns with his hand, even after all these years it was still like iron, and iron HURT! No longer feeling like a hero, but a little naughty boy over his British fathers lap, I felt tears well up and a few fell to the earth. As soon as my bottom was a decent pink to Arthur he began to lecture.

"Alfred, I finally have your attention right?"

I tightened my lips refusing to speak and give him satisfaction until he landed another stinging slap to my bottom.

"YES!" I cried.

"Well, now we can talk like I wanted." He said still swinging away. "You see Alfred, I may not be a great nation anymore, but you have no right to make fun of me or my nation's state."

"I never did!" I said as tears flowed freely.

"You bloody blagger; do I need to remind you about the last meeting?" He said.

I felt him shift under me and begin spanking my under curves. I was bawling at this point, I no longer listened to his lecture, I wanted this to stop.

"Please!" I cried out, "I sorry daddy, I'm sorry I was a naughty boy!"

"Oh, trust me you will be sorry," Arthur said as I felt him shift again. I wondered what happening was until I felt leather tap my bottom.

"Not the slipper!" I cried again.

CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK

The leather hurt but Arthur's words hurt more. I could no longer understand him through my cries but I could hear the disappointment in his voice. It took me a minute to realize the hellfire had stopped and I was brought to a warm chest. In all of what happened I forgot everyone was there and I wrapped my arms around my father's neck staining the green military jacket with my still falling tears.

"I'm so sorry daddy; I promise I'll never be naughty again." I hiccupped.

"Now, I know that's a lie, but I'll forgive you this time brat." Arthur said rubbing my hair.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

I took awhile for me to calm down and even longer for the majority of people to stop making fun of me. Only Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig, and Feliciano stuck by me. But in the end I learned many things.

Never upset Arthur and make fun of him, Never do it in a meeting, And never ever let him spank me again, after all I was no longer a colony. Somewhere deep inside, I realized that I always riled him up to get his attention, let him know I needed his love again. Maybe being a colony wasn't so bad, but being independent was awesome…well for me anyway.


	3. Gilbert and Ivan

Oh no, you didn't Prussia!

***WARNING!* **This story contains the unholy horrors of Prussia the awesome getting spanked by Russia. 

It also contains the use of the German word Bruder (which means Brother) and the word Awesome (by a special Gilbert), and abuse to three Baltic States. If these offend you **please **don't scroll down and read this story!

************************HylianHeroine2******************************

My knees were cold and the rain had soaked through my clothes by now, but I had never moved since last night. The wall was constructed in one night. I could hear Ludwig's voice coming over the top but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

"Bruder! Please don't cry; we'll get through this!" I heard him call.

"No we won't! It's useless." I cried back, Ludwig's reply was drowned by the roll of thunder.

"Bruder." he called again. "I'll see you soon, but please for Gott's sake. Do not upset Ivan; it won't be pretty if you do."

I sobbed; a large hand grabbed at my collar and dragged me away.

"Bruder!" I screamed and once again the loud thunder took my only comfort away.

***********************HylianHeroine2*******************************

I shivered; the home I was now forced to live in was highly furnished but was damn cold! Adding my wet clothes, I was near a Prussian Popsicle. Gilbird was nestled on my head making one warm spot, I smiled at that, at least Gilbird was allowed to live with me.

The large oak door swung open and Ivan came in followed by his shaking Baltics. I glared at the large Russian who merely shrugged my death gestures off.

"Gilbert was it?" He asked and said it again a little louder when I hadn't responded.

"What do you want?" I demanded looking at the Russian's face for the first time. His violet eyes gleamed at me from under his beige locks. The contrasting colors made his face appear in shadow, a soft chant under his breath.

"I wanted to know your name." He responded plainly, a cruel smile on his childlike face. "But if you are unwilling to comply I can simply leave you down here for another day."

I glared again but looked away and said quietly. "Yeah, it's Gilbert."

Ivan laughed but extended his hand to help me up. I pushed it aside and got up myself. Ivan lowered his arm but his creepy smile never left his face, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Come Gilbert, It's time to discuss rules of this household." He said swiftly turning around and leaving pasted the Baltics. I brushed myself off and followed after him, the shivering trio shuffled uneasily with me and I swore that they tried to talk to me but no word was spoken.

Despite the freezing winds outside the house was surprisingly warm and even more furnished than the basement that I was housed in. A sitting room came into view and three women were sitting on large plush couches. Seating me in between the scariest looking females, who all by the way gave me the impression that if I tried anything funny I was going to be castrated on the spot, Ivan smiled a sickly smile and spoke.

"First off Gilbert, I would like to introduce you to the other members of this home." Ivan said pointing to the first female. "This is my older sister Ukraine, but you may call her Yekaterina." I noticed that Yekaterina had a strong resemblance to Ivan himself but her eyes held warmth. The next I noticed is that her chest was large, larger than Elizaveta's, which was saying something.

"Next, we have my younger sister Belarus, or Natalia." He said pointing to the scary woman on my right. The long hair girl had a knife in her hand and it was stained with blood, a very evil glint in her purple eyes.

Ivan giggled when I shivered. "Next, we have my lovely Minx, Tama." I blinked and the dirty blonde was at his throat holding a black knife to him. I was shocked, almost everyone was terrified of Ivan but this girl had enough guts to attack him straight out. Ivan giggled again and replied more so to the blonde than me "but you will call her Slash."

Slash, satisfied that the preferred name was said, sat back down and I saw a large blood red mark that went over her eye like a scar that turned and made a connection to her ear, it was pointed, which was also red save for a small peach colored part at the top. She wore a long cloak with a large silver clasp but you could tell that she wore nearly nothing underneath. Plus she was barefoot. Very odd for this weather.

Gesturing behind him Ivan waved a hand at the Baltic States. "Lastly, this is the Baltics: Lithuania or Toris, Estonia or Eduard and last but not least." Ivan said, "We have Latvia or Raivis."

All three bowed to me and continued to shiver, I've taken to calling the three shivering Baltic's.

The next morning I had found new clothes laid out, to my distaste they were Russian attire. I put them on any way to avoid cold and I was taking heed of Ludwig's words.

I followed the smell of food to the kitchen to see Toris cooking and oddly he wasn't shivering.

"Hey!" I said watching him jump and clutch at his chest, "whatcha making for the awesome me?"

Toris smiled gently at me, "I'm sorry Gilbert but this is for Russia."

I quirked an eyebrow and asked. "Why do you only call him Russia and not Ivan or fat for that matter?" I laughed at my own joke.

Toris gave a weak laugh avoiding my question he asked his own. "Do you want anything?"

"Nah." I waved him off. "Where are your brothers?"

"Ravis is most likely on the phone with Peter and Eduard is with Russia." He said turning back to his cooking.

I nodded though he couldn't see me; I gently tapped his shoulder again.

Turing around he asked. "Yes?"

I smiled. "I'm truly sorry about this Toris."

"About what?"

"This." I said before rearing back and hitting him square in the face, knocking him back into some pans which fell from the wall and hit his head in almost a comical way. Blood ran down the side of his face and some swelling was already coming to his eye where a purple ring would find itself.

I then over turned the pot onto the floor, if I couldn't eat then neither would Ivan. Hearing footsteps, most likely Natalia, coming to investigate the noise I tore back through the hall, Gilbird flapping after me.

I dashed into a new room; a large couch held a small person at the end, Ravis was indeed talking to Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter but I can't leave right now. Yes I know you want to get back at England but I can't send you any fire power! "

"What? Really? Well ask America if he could help… you did? And?" "He said that? Wow, well I'm sorry. Ask someone else…maybe Canada…what do you mean WHO! He sits right next to you in the world meetings! You also impersonated him once!" He was nearly yelling at the other nation and I took my chance I grabbed the back of his neck and held him down to the side of the red couch, beating him…it was wrong the way I took my anger out but I had to do it somehow, right?

Ravis was facing the phone so he couldn't tell who was hitting him, he began yelling apologies to Russia and I deducted that Ivan was just as abusive to his Baltics's. I ripped a broad sword down from the wall and started hitting him with the flat of it. The phone slipped from his hand and hit the couch. His yelling was still quite loud and I could feel Gilbird leave my head in favor of a quieter place.

I could hear Peter yelling from the other side of the phone, Ravis stopped fighting back and slumped over unconscious. I clicked down the phone, wiped sweat from my brow and left.

****************************HylianHeroine2**************************

I peered into a room, Ivan was facing the fire and Slash was sitting next to him, a large bottle of Vodka was in his hand and I could feel that he was going to be there for awhile.

Eduard was coming down the hall a medical kit in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I said even though I already knew. He was going toward the kitchen, toward Toris.

"Oh good Gilbert, I am beyond glad to see you. Toris was just in an accident, I need you to help."

I followed him to the kitchen, Toris was still slumped over and Eduard was headed over to tend to him. I grabbed a fallen frying pan, one with Toris's blood on it and without warning I was acting like Hungary, I reared back and plowed the cast iron utensil into the others head sending him flying into Toris. I dropped the pan and heard a bottle drop. The loud crunch of glass under a foot jolted me from my anger; I tensed when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"Gilbert, come." I heard him say and I was carried out of the kitchen.

I was carried to the large room with the fire place, all the women were inside.

I van sat down a dragged me over his lap, I struggled to get up.

"Gilbert, calm down Da?" You will only make it worse for yourself." He said forcing me back down.

"Please make them leave." I pleaded with him.

I felt him shift. "Girls… leave."

"But brother." Natalia said. She wanted it public for hurting Toris.

"Sisters…Slash I will not ask again. Leave." He said his voice soft over me.

Natalia grumbled and from my position I saw her tuck her knife back into her pocket. Yekaterina shuffled out, mumbling something about getting the extra medical kit for the boys. Slash came nearer and handed Ivan something and promptly left. The door clicked and my pants were slid down to expose my backside.

"Ivan..." I began but was cut off by his smooth voice.

"Gilbert, the Allies gave me the order not to kill you and I won't, I wouldn't have any way as you didn't kill my faithful servants." He said. I could just see the smile on his face, a very demented one at that.

"But you will learn not to make me angry." With that his large gloved hand slammed down and if he wasn't holding me down I was sure that I would have rocketed out of his lap. I gasped at the impact and a pain shoot from my ass, up my spine and straight into my brain.

I briefly wondered if this is how Ludwig felt when I smacked him. That thought was erased from my brain when the next swat fell.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I bucked and wigged to get away from the large Russian and his hard as hell hand but he just pressed harder onto my back and began swinging harder, if that was possible.

A few more fell and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Ivan chuckled, "I won't stop you from doing that but you might want to when I use my next implement."

I whipped my head around, getting a crick in the process and I nearly wept at the sight of a bundle of birches.

I watched as they fell in slow motion and I saw my life flash before my eyes. Ha, I forgot about that. OWWW!

The birches hit with tremendous force and would no doubt leave many angry red lines and Ivan didn't even seem halfway over with the spanking. My eyes betrayed me finally, as I knew they would, and tears fell from them. They room had gone blurry and all I could do now was cry out when the birches hit.

I stopped counting the swats as it was too painful but I was thanking god when it stopped. Ivan let go of me and I rolled to the carpet and groaned as the fabric brushed my sore…well whatever it was now.

Ivan stood and scooped me up, my pants were left behind and I was carried half naked out of the room down the hall and into my room. Sleep began to over take me was Ivan placed me down onto the bed and pulled the sheets over me.

Gilbird flew from his perch and landed once again on my head. The last thing I saw was Ivan closing the door.

*****************************HylainHeroine2*************************

The wall was finally torn down and I ran and embraced Ludwig. We didn't care that people saw us, Feliciano was crying and clapping.

"Bruder, I missed you." Ludwig said quietly his throat obviously tight.

I nodded and said. "Let's get that beer now eh?" I said remembering the last word he said to me.

Ludwig laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks and threw his arm over my shoulders. "Yes, Let's."

"Vee~. Let's get pasta instead!" Feliciano said bouncing after us.


	4. Francis and Arthur

Francis!

Disclaimer and warning in first chapter

Re-edited version.

****************************HylianHeroine2**************************

Arthur paced back and forth, Alfred was not back yet and he was getting very worried. Arthur tried calling him, yelling threats of a spanking if the boy did not come back this instant. Suddenly the phone rang and Arthur rushed to pick it up.

"Hello!" Arthur nearly shouted into the phone.

"H-hello?" A timid voice answered.

"Matthew?" "Is that you?" Arthur replied.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Matthew, is there any reason you called?" Arthur said pinching his nose at the small Canadians voice.

"Alfred." Matthew said a little louder.

Arthur's heart stopped beating, quickly finding his voice he replied.

"Do you know where he is Matthew?"

"Yes, Papa has him." Matthew said before a large hand grabbed the phone and rudely clicked down.

Arthur hung up the phone rubbing his ear at the loud click, and breathing in before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Francis! You bloody frog, how dare you take my little boy!"

Grabbing his coat Arthur rushed out the door heading for the nearest port.

When he got there he slammed his hand down on the counter, grabbed the man behind the counter roughly by his shirt and demanded the next ship go to France.

The man behind the counter shivered and nervously replied an "Okay" before yelling at the captain of the ship to make course for France. Boarding the ship he could only think of all the things he would do to Francis.

***************************HylainHeroine2***************************

"I knew I shouldn't have left Wales in charge of Alfred while I was gone." Arthur sighed to the night air. The boat he was on was a cargo ship that was actually was supposed to be heading to the colonies originally; guess France will get an extra large shipment of tea and glassware.

"Good." Arthur thought. Francis hated tea with a passion and he always said that Arthur's taste in cups and plates were frightful.

The men on the boat were hard workers that were actually good conversationalists, they spoke of times where you could rely on people and not worry about your kids being taken by perverted Frenchmen.

One man laughed and said. "Let's hope that your boy doesn't pick up on any French tactics while he's there." That's what worried Arthur the most, Alfred was so open minded and able to picking up on new things and Francis could easily twist Alfred's mind into that of a pervert that nothing better to do that steal little boys from their rivals. Biding the men good night he left for the storage room and fell asleep upon some boxes.

Arthur jumped when someone shook him awake.

"What is it?" He asked the burly man.

"Sir, we hit a large gust storm last night and we have arrived in France." He said helping Arthur off the boxes.

Yawing and stretching Arthur smiled at a few pops in his back; he thanked the men for tolerating his sudden appearance and promised them all hefty rewards for taking him across the sea. Leaving the ship and heading out of the shipyard Arthur made his way to the large town. People walked about ignoring Arthur as he weaved his way through traffic. He found a man that spoke English and had Francis's address in no time. His house was not very far from the main city, but it still had a quaint country feel to it. Sneaking up to the window and peering in; he spotted Matthew completely engulfed in his bear and Alfred playing with some building blocks. Tapping the window both boys jumped but only Alfred rushed to the window and opened it.

"Daddy, you're here!" Alfred said hugging Arthur's head in his little arms.

Gently removing Alfred arms he chuckled and hugged him back. After the reunion was over Arthur turned serious.

"Alfred, where is Francis?" Arthur asked hoping the man was not home, else his plan go to naught.

"He's not home; he left with a pretty lady earlier." Alfred said. "But do you wanna play?"

Arthur chuckled again. "Not now little one, did he say when he would be back?"

"A few hours." Alfred said. "It's actually been two hours since he left."

A crazy grin spread across his face. "Perfect, now open the bleeding door for daddy please." Arthur said.

*************************HylianHeroine2*****************************

Around three Francis stumbled into his humble abode. Matthew and Alfred were still sitting quietly and playing.

"Alfred? Has Arthur come along?" Francis said sure that Arthur would have come to get his little boy by now.

Blue eyes looked at him and Alfred replied sweetly. "Non Francis, he has not."

"That's my soon to be French colony." Francis said rubbing Alfred's head.

"Boy's! Papa is going to bed then he will fix you some delicious food." Francis said undoing his tie and heading up stairs.

"Alright." Was Alfred's reply.

"Hmmm…" Was Matthew's as Matthew cuddled his bear a little tighter.

Francis sighed as he walked into his room, he was quite miffed that Matthew had called Arthur and told him about Alfred's "kidnapping" but how could he stay mad at his little boy?

About to collapse into bed he jumped when his closet squeaked open and Arthur was standing right there with a fierce look in his green eyes and an even fiercer looking brush in his right hand.

"A-Angleterre! What are you doing in my fine country on such short notice!" Francis said stumbling backwards onto his bed. Arthur approached quickly and jerked the pompous man up.

"Well, Francis. I am here because I believe that you have something of mine." Arthur said. Francis was worried, Arthur was a strong nation and that brush looked so hard.

"Ahh, Arthur you do not really expect to spank me with that do you?" Francis said voice quavering.

Arthur's smile widened until Francis was sure that it was splitting from the stretch. Squawking when he was pulled over the bed and his pants were quickly pulled down, Francis clenched his muscles and hoped that his beautiful skin would be the same after this.

CRACK!

"AHHH!" Francis cried out when the hair care product made contact with his bottom, the impact sending wave after wave of pain up his spine and made him lurch forward a little.

"Angleterre- AHH!" Francis screeched out when the brush fell again.

On the other side, Arthur was having a near orgasm at the look of the Frenchmen's creamy skin turning from pale to a dark red in no time flat.

This was not a usual punishment session that Arthur had with the boys; those usually consisted of a lecture, much remorse and then a cuddle where many hugs and kisses happened. This punishment was going to be long, hard and absolutely painful, for Francis.

Arthur made sure that every smack had almost all his force put into it, Francis's slight bubble butt would cave in each time the hard wood hit it then it would pop back up ready for more punishment.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Francis cried out, he would yell and weep his beautiful tears but there is no way he would beg for mercy from the British man, truth to tell he couldn't help but feel a little horny as the wood connected with his backside. He could feel his member grow stiff when Arthur's hand placed itself on his lower back and when the next swat fell Francis moaned out, Arthur's temper rose and he put all force into his swings now.

Awhile later Arthur stopped, his arm tired and his rivals backside bruised and beaten.

Allowing Francis to get up Arthur wiped his large brow; he had wondered when they had become sweaty. Francis scrubbed his face with his sleeve and looked at Arthur sadly, his chin quivering. Arthur felt guilty, not only had he severely spanked the man that used to be his best friend, but Francis had not actually done anything really all that wrong. Alfred was safe and well fed, plus Alfred seemed not all that influenced.

Sighing he grabbed Francis and pulled him into an awkward hug. Francis's arms snaked around Arthur and grabbed at the back of his shirt. Francis was now content; a sigh escaped his lips when he placed his head on Arthur's shoulder. But the tender moment was interrupted when they heard a giggle.

Jerking away and looking at the open door they saw Alfred and Matthew giggling into their hands. Arthur blushed and rubbed the back of his neck while Francis quickly pulled his pants up.

Alfred spoke between snickers. "Does this mean that you and Francis made up daddy?"

Arthur blushed even harder.

"I suppose so Alfred." He said picking Alfred up.

Francis laughed a lent down to pick up Matthew as well.

"Now let's cook that delicious dinner I promised shall we?" Francis said.

"Yeah!" Alfred said pumping his fist.


	5. Arthur and Alfred 2

You would think Arthur would have known by now what happens when you get drunk in front of Alfred.

Prompt: Iggy got drunk and began blaming America for senseless stuff.

Disclaimer and warning in first chapter

**************************HylainHeroine2****************************

Arthur scowled at the bartender, it was Friday night and he really needed a drink. He had just spent the evening with Francis, which was worse than any war he had ever been in. And he had been in a lot of wars.

But back to the bloody bartender, Arthur had just had his third pint of beer when the man had cut him off.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but your friend Alfred has told me not to let you have more than three." He said timidly.

Arthur, who was already drunk enough, slammed down his glass, cracking it, and then slammed down his money and left in a drunken stupor.

He staggered all the way home, where the said American was sleeping off his jet lag. Arthur cursed when he dropped his keys and again when he hit his head on the door frame.

"Bloody, sodding door, stupid Americans and their damn door making skills." Arthur slurred loudly as he shut his door and nursed his head, which had a nice size lump in it. He staggered into the kitchen and opened his liquor cabinet. His fairy friends, worried about his alcohol intake, chattered at each other before zooming upstairs to wake the only person who could snap Arthur from his sorrows. The same man who was indeed the main cause. Alfred F. Jones, the, self proclaimed, hero.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

I was having the best dream of my life, hamburgers everywhere, when I felt cold and woke up to see a faint light in front of me. Hey I may have been dreaming still but I swore that I saw some of Arthur's imaginary friends floating around me prodding at my face.

I sat bolt up and swatted one away. She huffed and actually pinched my damn face!

"Hey, you can't get mad at me for swatting when you woke me up!" I pouted, wasn't fair, these thing were just like Artie. Always getting mad and blaming me for stuff. And no, it's not my fault half the time.

She huffed again and spoke, a slight ring in her voice. "Sorry but we need you downstairs, Arthur is in his "special" cabinet again and he's already had some."

I groaned. Not again! I pulled on a shirt and made my way downstairs, stopping at my luggage to get Texas.

Down below Arthur was now slumped over the table and mumbling something about Americans. Hey we are awesome!

I walked into the low light of the kitchen and patted his back slightly. Maybe it was time I was the big brother…err…father...or something. I don't care.

"Arthur?" I asked tentatively. Arthur was always a stick in the mud but when he was drunk, whoo watch out!

He almost wormed his way up and slurred." Oh it's you." "What in the Queen's name to you want ya arse bandit?"

"Ahh!" I said, I swore that a red exclamation point appeared above my head as I was in much shock. Arse bandit! How could he call me gay! I gritted my perfect teeth and said. "Arthur, I think you have had too much already so please put that in the trash and go to bed."

Arthur hiccupped slightly and had a nasty glint in his eye. Thank god I read the atmosphere. It's a good book, go check it out.

"Look Alfie." He said. "I can drink as much-as much as I want. I'm just drinking off your problems."

I felt my grip tighten. MY PROBLEMS! I not the drunk old man sitting at a table now am I?

"What problems would those be Artie?"

His eyes glinted again. "Well for starters I gots this big bloody bruise on my fore...no frontal head cause of your cheap American arse made doors."

He stood up and tried to look me in the eye but his vision was so messed up that he kept looking at the wall beside me.

"Next thing is...uhh let me think. Oh ya, it's your fault that everyone is a tosser, cause you are so big and mighty and everyone- He said throwing out his arms. Thinks you're perfect."

"Arthur…"I began.

"But you anit, cause of your stupid American ways." "If you ask me, America should be wiped off the map and replaced with another New-new Eng-England."

"Arthur." I said again only to be cut off again... I wonder if that's how everyone else felt when I did it.

"Lastly. Its America's fault that you're an idiot!" He spat one last time before stumbling backwards and going to sleep against his dishwasher.

I gave a face at his sleeping figure.

I walked over to pick him up when he shot back up and started hitting me with a damn spoon!

"See you idiot! I was able to grab a weapon without you lookin' at me." He said. I yelp every time the spoon came down and hit me. He hit everywhere he could reach.

I plucked the spoon from his weary grasp and he was soon hitting me only with air. Then I did something that I never thought I would do, I yanked his ear and pulled him over the table.

Arthur seemed to snap out of his drunken state when his stomach hit the table, because he started yelling like the British man I had come to know and love.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing twit! Release me at once!"

"Sorry Artie but as you always said. It's got to be done."

****************************HylianHeroine2**************************

Arthur's heart raced as his felt Alfred's hand on his back lowly pulling the sweater vest up and his trousers and pants down to stop at his knees. It should be Alfred in this position not me. His mind cried loudly. The spoon that he had apparently been hitting Alfred with now was making a swish and for the first time Arthur had felt the sting of a chastising punishment. Bleeding hearts.

"Ow!" Arthur cried. "What was that for!"

Alfred only chuckled. "Well it's for shouting at me and my stupid American ways, and doors. 'Sides its fun to see your butt jiggle."

"What!" Arthur barked then he hissed out. _Ow!_ "Alfred F."-_Oww_ "Jones I swear on all the bloody tea"-oh not so hard! – "in England"-_ite-ite!_-"that once I get up you are not" _-oh god that stung you git!-_ "going to see the light"- _ahh!- _"of another day!" _-Ack!_

Alfred laughed again as he watched Arthur's backside turn a nice shade of red. He looked over at Arthur after he heard the older man shout. "Stop!"

Alfred watched with some amusement as the fairies he saw early were chastising Arthur as well. It was early so he could see things cause he was so tired. Yeah. The fairies where wagging their fingers at Arthur. After a few more swats Alfred put the spoon down and flexed his fingers. Man they had gotten cramped. He then went over to Arthur, the fairies had now flown to Arthur' sobbing face and started trying to brush his tears away. Alfred took over and gently pulled his former care up and brushed the tears away. It broke his burger-loving heart to see Arthur like this. Arthur reached down and pulled his clothing back up and smiled. "Thank you Alfred. I suppose that even I need to be punished some times."

"Not a problem Arthur." Alfred said kindly and went to hug Arthur again when a slap was applied to his awesome heroic handsome face.

Alfred was shocked. Placing a hand over the hot skin he shouted. "What was that for?"

Arthur smirked. "My arse does NOT jiggle."


	6. Romano and Antonio

I Have Had Enough!

A Hetalia Fanfiction for your eyeballs.

Warning and disclaimer is in the first chapter.

Requested Chapter.

Antonio was usually a pretty lax guy. He was nice to everyone and sometimes let his naive nature get the best of him. He had spent years helping Romano with his anger issues and after a while, he just gave up and took the southern Italian's harsh words with a grain of salt.

However, today was different.

Right now Antonio was outside in his tomato fields gathering this year's harvest. Oh how he loved the red shiny fruit. Romano was actually quite for the time being. Antonio guessed that if he really wanted to Romano was willing to put forth some effort and help. Looking up and over a field of tomato plants Antonio spied Romano hunched over a set of vines pulling the fruit and placing them in a cart for delivery.

"Hey Romano!" Antonio called over. Romano stiffened but didn't turn around be he did give his sign that he was indeed he was listening.

"After pulling the last of the row you want to go get some lunch?" Antonio asked. "It would be fun to eat at that new restaurant in town." He saw Romano wave an okay and hunch back over the plants. Antonio smiled. However, Romano was not behaving as he should. With each plant he pulled he poked a small hole into the side with a paperclip and gently squeezed. Seeds and tomato innards dribbled out and in turn they were filled with small bugs that Romano had kept in a jar next to him that Antonio from his length, couldn't see.

"This will teach Antonio to demand I clean his filthy house. Didn't he learn from my childhood that I not his slave!?" Romano muttered to himself as he placed another bug filled tomato into the cart. "At this rate his crops will be so ruined he won't even think to order me around."

With the last plants ruined Romano straightened up and left the cart, going in to freshen up for lunch.

As Romano left Antonio walked up. "Romano must have been tired. He left his cart here, I'll just move it to the shipping area..AHHH!" Antonio screeched as he picked up a red fruit and saw hundreds of ants swarm out of a tiny hole. Antonio threw it far away and picked up another. Same thing. Each one he picked up was filled with bugs. Antonio growled and pushed the cart over to the trash heap and over turned it.

"That little boy has gotten into a lot of trouble." Antonio sighed as he stomped toward the house and a soon to be in pain Romano.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

As he enetered the house Antonio found Romano just leaving the restroom.

Romano Lovino Vargas! He grated out as he ran toward the Italisn. Romano saw the look of rage and ntried to run abck itnot he bathroom but failed. Now Antonio had him by the upper arm and was dragging him outside.

How dare you do that to all the crops! That was un-called for and very dangerous to the rest of the plants!

"It was to teach you a lesson old man. You shouldn't even dare to tell me to clean your house to impress a pretty girl. It's you're fault, I'm neither your slave nor am I Feliciano!"

"That's your reasoning?! A grudge!? Oh Romano, I have never met anyone as rude, inconsiderate, mean and above all travieso as you!" Antonio scolded as he continued to drag the crying Italian along with him.

"I'm mean? You're the jerk!" Romano barked as he tried desperately to dry his eyes and pull away from the Spaniards death grip on his arm.

"So what if I am. I have tried very hard to be patient with you Lovino. I really have, but ever since you were a little boy you have been the worst brat possible, and for what!?" Antonio threw a hand up in the air as they neared the woodshed where Antonio's assistants kept a generous amount of switches. "A grudge over the fact that I wanted a hardworking, respectful child to help me over a snotty, naughty, lazy brat like you?"

He finally reached the shed and grabbed a long thin switch from the pile of branches. Making sure that it was clean of bark and twigs Antonio raised his hand high and brought the switch down with a light swish.

"Augh!" Romano gasped out. That really stung!

Down the switch fell over the Italians backside multiple times. All the while Antonio never let up on his lecturing. "And this is the last straw!" Spain was not taking any more of the Italians antics.

"How dare you…how dare you do this to me!" Romano threatened as he wiggled trying to get free, but Antonio was not done and he was not playing around now. Without being able to do anything else but cry, Romano took his cue.

"Aughhhh Antonio you'll pay for this, I swear! Large tears fell from his eyes, and he gripped onto Antonio. Antonio had a nice grip on him, and kept up with the chastisement.

Sobbing his eyes out, Romano plead with his punisher. " Antonio, please stop, it hurts so, so much. His eyes were red but Antonio did not stop.

"Take your punishment travieso…and afterwards you will apologize for behaving so naughty!" The switch came down again, making him jerk forward again, but he didn't respond rudely this time.

"Okay, please! I will behave, I will do it. Just stop!" His sobs were becoming a little softer now.

Antonio laid one more strip and then pulled Romano close. "I'm sorry I had to do that but you needed to learn Roma."

Romano just sniffed and pulled Antonio closer.

"Come, let's go have lunch, then your fixing what you broke."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir."

"That's my Roma." Antonio smiled.


	7. Canada and Prussia

It's Not Fair

Disclaimer and warning in first chapter, will add self-harm warning to this chapter.

Request by: bluebacon

**********************************HylianHeroine2** *****************************

It was like this every day, everyday someone called him America and beat him up or completely ignored him. Even the man that raised him forgot he was there and it made Canada so angry. A bit sad too. He didn't like being ignored, he was from the start. He just got tired of it. After racing home in tears when Cuba, once again, knocked him over the head for America's embargo on the other country he decided it was the last straw.

"No one will miss me anyways." He thought to himself as he kicked the door closed behind him and pushed Kumajiro out the back door so he wouldn't have to see his overs un-timely death. The large polar bear whined at the door and attempted to break back in but Canada had made up his mind and kept the animal out. The bear growled and ran off into the woods.

Canada sighed as he watched his only friend leave. He would miss Kumajiro, the old bear. "It's for the best." He told himself as he barricaded himself in his room and pulled out his hunting knife. It would be difficult to die, nations, even forgotten ones, were very hard to kill. But he was confident that enough blood loss and even this nation would fall over dead with the pain for loneliness and being forgotten. The blade was poised over his wrists and Canada stopped for a moment to stare at the pristine silver blade. It was used multiple times yet it still looked new, as he stared he briefly thought of leaving a note.

"Nah, no one will even notice I'm gone." He said as he brought the blade back down slowly. The blade seared his flesh like a hot flame. Tears spilled out of his eyes as red blossomed from his wrist. The liquid which signified life ran down his arm racing with the blade that dragged its seductive gleam down his arm. He raised it again and just before the beautiful knife could do another dance the door was kicked open and two red eyes could be seen from the dark hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Prussian accented voice hollered as a pair of black boots stomped into the room which now smelled of shame and sadness. Canada felt his heart race which allowed more liquid life to pour from his open arm.

"I-I-I…" Was all Canada could get out. The other pursed his lips and stormed over and yanked Canada up.

"You have five seconds to explain why you're doing this." Prussia exclaimed. "Of all the ridiculous things, you go and cut yourself. How dare you?"

"Why do you care?" Canada squeaked. "No one notices me; no one cares to remember I'm in the room. I'm a ghost to all, so why not be one for real? You don't know what it's like to be forgotten and pushed aside."

"You think I don't know? Really?" Prussia narrowed his eyes. Had the other nation really forgot that Prussia was dissolved? That he, by all natural means, did not exist? Prussia came running as he found Kumajiro outside America's home in D.C. How the animal made it so quick was beyond him but he knew better than to question it. America himself was in a meeting with his boss. So Prussia was just chilling in the house when Kumajiro burst through the window. When he realized what the animal wanted to say he rushed over, hoping it wasn't too late. He knew exactly how the other felt. If it wasn't for his baby brother, he might have killed himself too.

"Look Canada, people do care about you, I mean, I'm here aren't I?" He said. "That has to count for something."

Canada just shrugged and gripped the knife. He wanted to continue quickly. If not, then the wound would heal in a few minutes and he would have to start over again. He tried to wrench his arm from the Germanic nation but Prussia wasn't letting go. "Hold still, I need to treat you."

Canada felt his eyes widen. "No!" He screeched. "I'll have to start over if you do, please, just leave me be to die!"

Prussia jumped that the sudden screech and glared at Canada's words. "That does it!" He barked. Sitting down on Canada's bed he did what he usually had to do to Germany when he was upset over something. He grabbed the Canadian and with a small tussle had the other pver his lap with his pants around his ankles.

"I'm going to teach you what happens when you don't listen to me!" He hollered before raising his hand high and bringing it back down with a sharp crack. The Canadians soft pale skin blossomed with red as Prussia's hand left its mark. Canada screeched out and bucked as he tried to wiggle form Prussia's grasp. Alas, the other nation was unrelenting and too strong.

"I'm so ashamed of you Canada." he lectured. "How could you think that no one cares, I know for one, that America would be devastated if he found his brother dead. France and England would be torn apart knowing their little Canadian was gone. They love you Canada as do I. You're one of my best friends. I couldn't go on without you."

Canada felt his eyes prick at Prussia's words. The sting in his backside was nothing compared to how bad he felt one the inside. Prussia picked up speed and paddled Canada's backside until it was a deep red. When he was sure the other nation was punished did Prussia pull him up and bring him into a harsh hug. Canada, while in pain, was still very upset and scared. He clung to Prussia, worried that if he let go, the other would disappear. Prussia helped Canada sit of his lap and held him close.

"You know, I went through the same thing you did. Multiple times. I was always picked on and forgotten because I was the weakest. I couldn't even beat Hungary and she is a girl, hell I still can't beat her up. But I still drove on, hoping that one day; I would be noticed and recognized." He said.

"Really?" Was the small reply.

"Really, and I meant what I said. You mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to every nation, please, for the people who love you, don't hurt yourself." Prussia smiled and hugged the other tighter. "If you ever need anything or someone to talk to. Don't hesitate to call me. "

Canada felt a tear slip from his eye and he buried his face into the others coat. Someone does care.

**********************************HylianHeroine2** *****************************

Sorry I have been on hiatus for so long guys. College, writers block, and a boyfriend have come into my life and kept me very busy. (Sorry Dove, I ratted you out). But I'm back now and while my writing skills are a little rusty I plan on getting more and more out. Thank you bluebacon for getting me out of my slump and for the request.

And all those readers that do self-harm. Please don't hesitate to call a help line. Someone does care and they will help you.

-HylianHeroine2


	8. Francis and Rome

Baby-sitter Rome

Warning and stuff in the first chapter. This chapter was requested by fanfictionfever. Sorry it took forever. I have no excuse. OTL

*********************************HylianHeroine2********************************

Britannia was a proud woman. Rougher than Germania she was a powerful nation, and she had to be, she had four boys to care for. Her babies were growing up and sadly, she had to miss even more of their lives as she had a war to fight. After suiting up and kissing her children on the head she gathered up her youngest and set off to find the only man she trusted with her children. Rome.

Rome however was enjoying his daily supply of women and wine. When he saw Britannia barge in he jumped and shooed all his escorts out. "What can I do for you my dear?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

Britannia rolled her eyes and replied. "You know very well why I'm here Rome. You promised to watch Arthur while I'm at war.

"Ah, yes, of course!" Rome replied as he sheepishly grinned. "Ah, where is the little tyke?"

"He should be with Francis. Just make sure he doesn't get in any wars and nobody picks on him. He is sensitive enough with his brothers picking on him all the time." Britannia said as she grabbed Rome by his armor and dented the metal. "If I come home to a sad, weeping Arthur I swear I will see to it that your grandsons spend a week with Germania."

"Now woman, don't go threating my little Feli and Roma." Rome challenged back. "They are too cute to be around such barbarians!"

"Then don't screw up." She replied as she started off. "Oh and Rome, if you do a good job with taking care of my son, I will make those escorts seem like innocent virgins." She winked and walked away.

"What a lady." Rome thought. He grabbed his armor and left his home. Most of the time he only left for wine, women, or war, now he had to babysit. Lovely. Coming upon the watering hole that Britannia loved to bathe herself and her children. The water was said to bring power and health to anyone who bathed in it. No wonder she loved to bathe there. There he came upon the sight of Francis spanking a little Arthur briskly. Rome was startled but soon the panic set in. If Britannia found out, he would be a dead man.

"Francis! What is the world are you doing!?" Rome barked loudly as he grabbed Arthur from Francis's grip.

"I'm spanking this little brat! My petit frère wiped mud on my new tunic!" Francis said as he stood to show the mud stain on the light blue tunic. Observing Arthurs hands Rome saw mud on the little mitts as well.

"Still, Arthur is just a little boy. You shouldn't spank someone so small."

"You're just worried Britannia will cut your dick off. Not that I blame you." Francis retorted looking down.

Rome set Arthur down and sat down next to Francis. "Now, while that is true, it's still not right to punish such a little one."

"He's nearly forty now!" Francis said. "You're only saying that because he's as short as Feliciano. Maybe I should spank him. He got paint on me last time."

Now that sparked Rome's ire. "Don't you even talk about spanking little Feli!" He said as he pulled Francis over his lap and grabbed a switch down from the tree they were under. Pulling up Francis's tunic he smacked the little bottom in front of him.

"Don't threaten my cute grandson! He spilled that paint on accident, and besides, he's going through some Renaissance." Rome lectured as he continued to smack the French bottom.

"Yow!" Francis howled. He had forgotten how much his uncle's hand hurt. He immediately regretted saying something about Feliciano. Worst part was Arthur was watching curiously from behind a small rock.

The assault on his bottom continued for some time and finally Francis began to bawl. "I'm sorry! I won't threaten Feliciano anymore!"

"No you won't!" Rome said as he picked up the switch and with the zztt sound in the air, the thin wood left a long line on Francis's red cheeks. Zztt, zztt,zztt! The switch fell multiple times before landing a finishing blow that made Francis nearly leap of the Roman lap. He lay there crying for a little bit. Rome pulled him close and cuddled him.

"Now, what have we learned?"

"N-not to be rude and threaten people."

"Good boy." Rome said as he put Francis down on the ground. Then he stood and smiled. "Come boys. I still have a few months of babysitting." He said as he started toward the nearest village.

Arthur shuffled forward. "That looked like it hurt."

"It did." Francis said as he gingerly rubbed his backside.

"If I ever have any kids, I might hafta spank them to get them to listen." Arthur said as he pulled his cloak over his head.

Francis rolled his eyes. He worried for the colony Arthur would raise.


	9. Update News!

Hello all my faithful and probably royally pissed off readers.

I have news! That is:

**No, I have NOT abandoned this set of stories! **

You all have fantastic suggestions and I love getting reviews for this even though I don't post all that often. They all just pile up.

Life is a bitch and it gets in the way, but being back at school and feeling better after my break up, I'm ready to get back on track with my fellow spankos! Hooray for ass swatting adventures!

Now, as I said, I have a lot of suggestions here, I swam through all of them and picked my favorites. If you don't see your suggestion and really, really, really, really want it to be written, then…. I will do it cause I love them booty smacks, but only after I finish this big ass list! I mean look at this fricker!

To Do List

Prussia spanking Germany (In Progress)

Germany spanking Japan (In Progress)

Japan spanking America (In Progress)

England and France spanking America and Canada

China spanking Japan (In Progress)

Ukraine spanking Russia

Russia spanking America

Sweden spanking Finland

Ludwig spanking N. Italy

Look at that thing! Its huge and beautiful.

If you do have a request, I do ask that you ask nicely and give me a reason for the spanking (Or at least try to. It's hard to come up with reasons isn't it?)

Remember, no abuse, torture, religion or sexuality bashing. We are all a spectrum of likes and dislikes, respect that.

I am at school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so posts will probably be on those days.

For now, this is HylianHeroine2 signing out.

PS. If you have a non-Hetalia story idea like LOZ or Naruto, or even an idea for my babies, Krystal and Lee, don't feel afraid to PM me. After all, reviews and private messages feed the authors ego!


End file.
